Redvivor HG
Run #1 Day 1 *Poussey severely injures Bluedude and leaves him to die. *Dinosaur kills Lindsay with her own weapon. *Town Crier breaks Zac's nose for a basket of bread. *Brenda, Vince, and Rodney (Lavoie) start fighting, but Vince runs away as Brenda kills Rodney (Lavoie). *Carolyn dies from thirst. *Russell shoots an arrow into Dinosaur's head. *Shirin throws a knife into Alex's chest. *Taystee overpowers Marianna, killing her. Deaths: 48th - Bluedude 47th - Lindsay 46th - Rodney (Lavoie) 45th - Carolyn 44th - Dinosaur 43rd - Alex 42nd - Marianna Day 2 *Russell severely injures Marisa, but puts her out of her misery. *Marie, Kris, Fauna, and Chadrick track down and kill Saison. *Cristina shoots an arrow into Ronnie's head. *Fauna shoots a poisonous blow dart into Kris's neck, slowly killing her. *Consuela sets an explosive off, killing Luna, Taystee, and Russell. *Ivy falls into a pit and dies. Deaths: 41st - Marisa 40th - Saison 39th - Ronnie 38th - Kris 37th - Luna 36th - Taystee 35th - Russell 34th - Ivy Day 3 *Mary kills Myra with a sickle. *Satan dies from an infection. *Town Crier taints Brenda's food, killing her. Deaths: 33rd - Myra 32nd - Satan 31st - Brenda Day 4 *Fauna dies from an infection. *Marianne, Max, and Mary unsuccessfully ambush So, Vince, and Jack, who kill them instead. *Marie shoots an arrow into Phill's head. *Yejide shoots a poisonous blow dart into Dark Horse's neck, slowly killing him. *Jack stabs Cole in the back with a trident. *Consuela silently snaps Rodney's neck. Deaths: 30th - Fauna 29th - Marianne 28th - Max 27th - Mary 26th - Phill 25th - Dark Horse 24th - Cole 23rd - Rodney Day 5 *Claire, Marie, and Consuela get into a fight. Marie triumphantly kills them both. *Chadrick bashes Danbk's head against a rock several times. Deaths: 22nd - Claire 21st - Consuela 20th - Danbk Day 6 *Dionysus throws a knife into Gia's head. *Chadrick severely injures Yejide and leaves her to die. *Linus is unable to convince Shirin to not kill him. *Avery begs for Cristina to kill him. She reluctantly obliges, killing Avery. *Town Crier strangles So with a rope. *Kim cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide. A swarm of tracker jackers invades the arena. *Town Crier knocks Poussey unconscious and leaves her there as bait. *Mike and Richard slowly die from the tracker jacker toxins. *Chadrick and Vince run out of places to run and are stung to death. *Marie and Cristina run out of places to run and are stung to death. *Matt is stung to death. Deaths: 19th - Gia 18th - Yejide 17th - Linus 16th - Avery 15th - So 14th - Kim 13th - Poussey 12th - Mike & Richard 11th - Chadrick 10th - Vince 9th - Marie 8th - Cristina 7th - Matt Day 7 *Ezekiel dies trying to escape the arena. Deaths: 6th - Ezekiel Day 8 *No deaths Day 9 *Jack taints Zac's food, killing him. *Dionysus tracks down and kills Town Crier. *Jack stabs Shirin while her back is turned. *Dionysus falls into a pit and dies. Deaths: 5th - Zac 4th - Town Crier 3rd - Shirin 2nd - Dionysus Victor The winner is Jack from District 4! Run #2 Day 1 *Matt, Marianna, Chadrick, and Cristina form a suicide pact, killing themselves. *Yejide kills Myra with a hatchet. *Claire kills Alex as she tries to run. *Mary finds Gia hiding in the cornucopia and kills her. *Town Crier forces Saison to kill Brenda or Vince. She decides to kill Vince. *Kim, Jack, and Mary track down and kill Dionysus. Deaths: 48th - Matt 47th - Marianna 46th - Chadrick 45th - Cristina 44th - Myra 43rd - Alex 42nd - Gia 41st - Vince 40th - Dionysus Day 2 *Dark Horse and Ronnie fight Ezekiel and Poussey. Ezekiel and Poussey survive. *Danbk cannot handle the circumstances and commits suicide. *Mike and Richard forces Rodney to kill Kim or Fauna. He decides to kill Fauna. *Mary kills Russell as he tries to run. *Consuela begs for Kim to kill her. She reluctantly obliges, killing Consuela. Deaths: 39th - Dark Horse 38th - Ronnie 37th - Danbk 36th - Fauna 35th - Russell 34th - Consuela Day 3 *Linus dies from thirst. *Ivy dies trying to escape the arena. *Jack throws a knife into Shirin's head. *Rodney shoots a poisonous blow dart into Taystee's neck, slowly killing her. *Dinosaur shoots a poisonous blow dart into Rodney's neck, slowly killing him. *Satan, Claire, and Jack get into a fight. Claire triumphantly kills them both. Deaths: 33rd - Linus 32nd - Ivy 31st - Shirin 30th - Taystee 29th - Rodney 28th - Satan 27th - Jack Day 4 *Saison pushes Zac off a cliff during a knife fight. *Brenda, Kim, and Claire get into a fight. Kim triumphantly kills them both. *Ezekiel stabs Mary in the back with a trident. Deaths: 26th - Zac 25th - Brenda 24th - Claire 23rd - Mary Day 5 *Poussey throws a knife into Marisa's head. *Saison bashes Ezekiel's head against a rock several times. *So attempts to climb a tree, but falls on Marie, killing them both. *Cole shoots an arrow at Phill, but misses and kills Bluedude instead. *Cole sets Poussey on fire with a molotov. *Saison forces Dinosaur to kill Luna or Phill. He decides to kill Phill. Deaths: 22nd - Marisa 21st - Ezekiel 20th - So 19th - Marie 18th - Bluedude 17th - Poussey 16th - Phill Day 6 *Dinosaur, Luna, and Max start fighting, but Luna runs away as Dinosaur kills Max. *Yejide falls into a pit and dies. *Kim decapitates Mike and Richard with a sword. *Lindsay convinces Rodney (Lavoie) to not kill her, only to kill him instead. Deaths: 15th - Max 14th - Yejide 13th - Mike & Richard 12th - Rodney (Lavoie) Day 7 *Kris, Avery, Town Crier, and Kim form a suicide pact, killing themselves. *Saison kills Dinosaur with a sickle. Deaths: 11th - Kris 10th - Avery 9th - Town Crier 8th - Kim 7th - Dinosaur Day 8 *Saison dies trying to escape the arena. *Carolyn repeatedly stabs Luna to death with sais. Deaths: 6th - Saison 5th - Luna Day 9 *Lindsay, Cole, and Marianne get into a fight. Marianne triumphantly kills them both. *Carolyn dies from thirst. Deaths: 4th - Lindsay 3rd - Cole 2nd - Carolyn Victor The winner is Marianne from District 4!